UNO DE TRES
by Luna Andry
Summary: ¿ALBERT?...¿TERRY?...¿ANTHONY? o los tres... En una semana Candy decidirá quién es el amor de su vida después de pasar todo un día entero con cada uno de ellos.
1. Chapter 1

**¿Anthony, Albert o Terry? Una historia con tres posibles finales, elijan con cual se quedarán.**

* * *

**capítulo 1**

Candy tenía una semana entera de vacaciones, disfrutaría el tiempo que tendría libre para ella sola, ese era su propósito. El primer día libre fue a comprar comida suficiente para la semana, frutas, verduras, dulces y aunque no era muy afecta al alcohol decidió comprar una botella de vino. "nunca sabes cuándo la necesitarás" había pensado cuando pagó. Fue a su departamento que ya solo habitaba ella, Albert, como jefe de la familia tenía que vivir en la mansión y algunas veces visitaba a la joven.

Candy entró a su departamento y comenzó a preparar su comida, había aprendido a cocinar varias cosas y su sazón estaba mejorando. En la cocina mientras cantaba y caminaba de un lado a otro escuchó cómo llamaron a su puerta. Fue a abrir y se llevó una grata sorpresa.

- ¡Albert!- dijo emocionada- pasa por favor. El rubio entró y saludó a Candy con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo- me alegra verte-

- a mí también me alegra verte pequeña- le sonrió e inhaló- ¿estas cocinando?-

- si- contestó la chica emocionada

- huele bien- dijo extrañado

- ¿en serio? Gracias, ¿te quedas a comer?-

- eh… claro- respondió

- bien, no quiero comer sola hoy. Espérame unos minutos ya casi está listo todo, siéntate-

- mejor te ayudo a poner la mesa- ofreció

- te lo agradezco- dijo Candy y Albert fue por todo para preparar la mesa, mientras Candy terminaba de preparar la comida- ¿quieres un poco de vino?-

- si Candy- la chica tomó dos copas de un juego de seis que Annie le había regalado. Ambos chicos se sentaron a comer y la pasaron a gusto, contándose sobre el trabajo, las vacaciones de Candy y sobre el último escándalo que había armado Eliza en la fiesta de cumpleaños de la señora Elroy- Candy, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo- dijo Albert serio

- dime, de qué se trata- preguntó ella

- de… nosotros- contestó y Candy se puso pálida

- ¿qué pasa?- preguntó como si no supiera de qué estaba hablando Albert

- Candy, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, siempre hemos sido amigos…

- muy buenos amigos- afirmó Candy

- amigos- repitió él- pero creo que tú y yo somos algo más que eso-

- ¿a qué te refieres?-

Albert se puso de píe y se paseó por la estancia, estaba nervioso e irritado, pensó que Candy entendería a lo que se refería, pero al parecer no era así. Respiró profundo y dijo con voz firme- te amo-

-¡Albert!- exclamó sorprendida- yo… yo no sé que decirte…- también se puso de píe. Albert caminó hasta ella, tomo sus manos y la miró a los ojos

- solo dime que me darás una oportunidad.- pidió con una mirada llena de amor y de suplica. Candy se perdió en esos ojos azules, unos hermosos ojos en los que siempre había encontrado la paz que necesitaba-

- lo haré Albert- dijo después de meditarlo unos segundos

- gracias Candy- dijo Albert con una hermosa sonrisa besando su mano- ¿te parece si mañana salimos?-

- claro-

- bien, pasaré por ti en la tarde, ¿te parece?-

- sí- respondió

- bueno, me tengo que ir- dijo viendo su reloj- George me va a matar si llego tarde a su junta. Se despidieron y Albert salió del edificio más feliz que nunca. Por su parte Candy había quedado en shock, quería mucho a Albert y después de su confesión sintió una extraña sensación en su interior, de repente se puso a reír; llena de emoción recogió la mesa dejando solamente la botella de vino, lavó los platos y fue a su habitación a tomar una siesta.

Cuando despertó la noche había llegado así que fue de nuevo a la cocina a preparar algo ligero para la cena. Con la misma felicidad que en la tarde preparaba su comida, cuando nuevamente llamaron a su puerta.

- que raro, Albert dijo que vendría hasta mañana en la tarde, o habrá dicho más tarde- se preguntó mientras iba hasta la puerta. Sin preguntar abrió la puerta y se llenó de asombro al ver de quien se trataba- ¡Terry!

- hola Candy- saludó el actor con discreta sonrisa- ¿puedo pasar?- Candy no respondió, estaba atónita y las palabras no salían de su boca, solo logró asentir con la cabeza y moverse para darle paso- ¿cómo has estado?-

- bien… pero Terry, ¿qué haces aquí?-

- estoy de vacaciones y quise venir a verte-

- debiste avisar que vendrías-

- habría sido lo más cordial, pero mi director me tomó por sorpresa, me dijo ayer que me daba unos días libres y no hubo tiempo-

- ya veo, siéntate por favor- le señaló un sofá- te ofrezco algo de tomar-

- si gracias-

- ¿café? ¿Té?- miró por toda la casa- ¿vino?- ofreció

- vino estará bien- Candy fue a la cocina y tomó otras dos copas, regresó y sirvió en ellas- aquí tienes- le extendió la copa y al momento en que Terry la aceptara sus manos se rozaron

- gracias- sonrió Terry ante el primer contacto

- ¿cómo te ha ido?- preguntó Candy

- muy bien-

- ¿cómo está Susana?-

- mmm, bien…creo-

- ¿crees?-

- ella y yo rompimos hace un año-

- lo siento-

- no vale la pena, nuestra relación era un desastre, se hartó de mí y me mandó al diablo- Candy rio- ¿de qué te ríes?-

- de ella, juró y perjuró que te amaba y después de conocerte bien se rinde, eso no es amor- respondió

- ¿y para ti que es el amor?-

- algo que no se puede tocar, pero que se puede sentir, algo que es tan indispensable como el respirar, algo que te llena de felicidad. Algo que hace que cuando estas con la persona a la que amas te olvides de tus problemas, algo que hace que aceptes a esa persona tal y como es aunque haya cosas que no te gusten- Terry se puso de píe, fue hasta donde estaba Candy

- algo que hace que el tiempo se detenga cuando estas con esa persona, es una fuerza que te vuelve fuerte ante cualquier tempestad- dijo él mirándola fijamente a los ojos

- si, algo así- dijo grabando en su mente esa mirada perfecta-

- Candy he venido por ti, ha pasado mucho tiempo pero mis sentimientos no han cambiado para nada, te amo como cuando nos conocimos, cuando te bese, cuando…

- shh, Terry por favor- dijo Candy

- ¿qué pasa?, acaso tú ya no me amas-

- no digas eso, nunca he podido olvidarte pero…-

- pero nada Candy, dame una oportunidad, por favor-

- de acuerdo- dijo después de pensar en Albert y dejar salir un fuerte suspiro

- ¿salimos mañana?-

- ¡no!-

- ¿por qué no?-

- tengo cosas que hacer-

- está bien, pasado mañana entonces-

- me parece bien-

Los dos chicos estuvieron conversando un rato, hasta que la hora de partir llegó y Terry se despidió, dejando a una Candy más confundida. Después de tanto tiempo tenía a dos personas que en el mismo día le habían confesado su amor, pidiéndole una oportunidad. "Esto es un enredo, no puedo salir con los dos, debo decirles la verdad y aclarar mis sentimientos" mientras recogía la mesa vio que su copa aún tenía un trago de vino y sin más ni más lo tomó para calmarse. Después de una hora se fue a la cama, esperando que al día siguiente las cosas con Albert y Terry se aclararan.

A la mañana siguiente, Candy se levantó no muy temprano, eran ya las once de la mañana, tomó un relajante baño, se puso un fresco vestido y fue a preparar su almuerzo. En eso estaba cuando llamaron a su puerta

¿Quién será?- se preguntó mientras iba hacia la puerta- ¿será Albert? ¿o Terry?- la joven abrió la puerta y su corazón casi se detiene- ¡Albert! Tu cabello- dijo al ver a un chico rubio, alto de hermosos ojos azules parado frente a ella-

Candy, escucha bien, no soy Albert. Soy… Anthony- dijo el chico

¡Anthony!- gritó ella justo antes de perder el conocimiento.

Cuando despertó se encontraba en su cama, con el corazón y los sentimientos confundidos se levantó de la cama. "todo fue un sueño" se dijo. Salió de su habitación y pudo darse cuenta que no estaba soñando, ahí en su departamento estaba el chico rubio y gentil que había robado su corazón cuando era apenas una niña.

¡ya despertaste!- dijo sonriendo

¿Quién eres?- fue lo único que pudo preguntar

Soy Anthony-

No, eso es imposible, Anthony murió hace muchos años, él cayó de un caballo-

Candy tranquila, te puedo explicar todo, pero debes creerme cuando te digo que soy Anthony

¿cómo paso?-

Cuando yo caí del caballo, si todos pensaron que estaba muerto, no respondía a nada así que me enterraron y…

Un momento, estás diciendo que te enterraron vivo exclamó con mucha sorpresa

No llegaron a hacerlo, la noche antes de que me enterraran desperté y al llevarme el susto de mi vida por estar en un ataúd huí de la casa-

Pero, ¿a quién se enterró? O ¿qué se enterró?-

Llené el ataúd de cosas pesadas e inservibles para que pareciera que era yo y me fui-

Eso no tiene ninguna lógica, si estabas vivo por qué no hablaste con nosotros, por qué desapareciste-

Candy entiende, yo era un niño prácticamente y estaba asustado por lo que había pasado así que no confiaba mucho en mi familia y me fui-

¿en mí tampoco confiabas?-

Si Candy, pero yo debía irme y tú no podías ir conmigo

¿por qué no?-

Porque yo no tenía nada, estaba solo desde ese momento, no tenía familia, dinero, nada y tú ya lo tenías todo, ya tenías la familia que querías y yo no podía quitártela-

No puedo creerlo, todo esto es tan extraño- decía nerviosa

Candy, yo he regresado solamente por ti- dijo tomando sus manos entre las suyas- han pasado muchos años y muchas cosas pero nunca he podido olvidarte

Anthony, yo… tampoco te olvidé… pero… son muchos años… han pasado muchas cosas y yo…

No digas nada por ahora, solo dame una oportunidad al menos de conocerte otra vez- Candy se perdió en aquel par de ojos azules.

Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas- dijo al fin

Tienes razón, ¿te parece si salimos mañana?

¡no!- dijo sintiendo una especie de deja vú- mejor en dos días, ¿te parece?

¡tanto tiempo!

Es que… tengo algunas cosas que hacer en los próximos días y no podré salir- mintió

Está bien, te veo en dos días aquí mismo- dijo besando su mano

¿quieres comer algo?- ofreció ella

En dos días, por ahora tengo que ir a otro lugar

¿A dónde?- preguntó temerosa de que fuera a buscar a Albert

A terminar de arreglar las cosas de mi departamento. Hace poco renté uno

¡ah! Menos mal- suspiró aliviada

Entonces nos vemos en dos días-

Anthony salió dejando a Candy en shock, lo que había pasado en las ultimas horas era lo más loco que le había pasado en toda su vida, y eso era decir mucho considerando el historial de aventuras que tenía desde que era una bebé hasta la edad en la que en ese momento estaba.

"no puedo hacerle esto a ninguno de los tres, ninguno se merece que le engañe con nadie; Albert y Anthony son familia y Terry, Terry es amigo de Albert, es el único amigo que he conocido de Albert, ¡Qué hago!" pensaba mientras, sentada en el sofá de su sala golpeaba con su zapato el piso…

* * *

_HOLA, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE PRIMER CAPÍTULO, ES ALGO ASÍ COMO PARA "CELEBRAR" MI PRIMER AÑO ESCRIBIENDO EN LA PÁGINA, ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN TODAS YA QUE SERÁN TRES FINALES ALGO RAROS._


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Anthony, Albert o Terry? Una historia con tres finales, elijan con cual se quedarán.**

* * *

**capítulo 2**

La tarde de ese día Albert tocó la puerta de su antiguo hogar, iba vestido como era él, solamente Albert. Sus pantalones azules, botas, camisa y chamarra.

Candy le abrió al instante decidida a decirle quienes habían ido a su casa, pero al verlo no pudo hacer otra cosa más que contener el aliento y corresponder al abrazo que Albert le daba.

-hola Candy, ¿dormiste bien?-preguntó entrando a la casa

-eh…sí, bien-respondió dudosa

-qué bueno porque no creo que regresemos hasta la noche, ¿ya comiste algo? ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó pasando una mano por su cabello rubio.

Candy suspiró al ver ese gesto y luego se reprendió por hacerlo, entró a su habitación y tomó una bolsa en la que guardó lo necesario para una joven de la época, salió de la habitación y minutos después ya estaba caminando del brazo de Albert entablando una agradable conversación como esas muchas que solían tener durante las noches en las que cenaban juntos.

Caminado llegaron cinco manzanas lejos del apartamento y ahí había un auto que los esperaba listos para pasear donde solo él sabía. Albert ayudó a Candy a subir y después de conducir por cuarenta minutos llegaron a una enorme área verde rodeada de árboles.

-pensé que ya que estás de vacaciones necesitabas algo de paz-dijo Albert cuando se adentraron en medio de los árboles

-es hermoso Albert, nada como un buen árbol para relajarse-bromeó y Albert comenzó a reír a carcajadas-creo que esas costumbres no se me quitaran nunca-dijo reflexionando lo que había dicho

-si lo hicieran ya no serías tú-dijo él con dulzura-vamos por aquí-la guio entre los árboles hasta llegar a una especie de claro donde había un par de cestas acomodadas sobre un mantel de cuadros rojos y blancos.-cuando tengas hambre abriremos esta-dijo él señalando una de las cestas

-¿qué hay en la otra?-preguntó Candy curiosa

-ya verás-respondió él poniéndose de rodillas, dio tres golpes en la cesta y la abrió despacio, Candy esta ansiosa esperando ver qué había dentro cuando de pronto vio cómo brincaban hacia afuera dos animales; uno blanco y otro negro.

-¡Clint! ¡Puppé!-exclamó emocionada recibiendo a sus dos peludos amigos en los brazos. Los dos animales al verla la reconocieron en seguida y fueron a demostrarle su cariño por medio de lengüetazos y arrumacos-¡no saben cómo los he extrañado!-dijo Candy ya sentada en el sueño jugando con el par de animales

-y alguien más vino también-intervino Albert para después silbar y un enorme perro salía de entre los árboles

-¡Miena!-dijo con la misma emoción con la que había recibido al otro par de animales.

-sabía que los extrañabas y ellos a ti-dijo Albert sentándose también; buscó algo dentro de la cesta y sacó algunos juguetes con los que entretuvo a los tres animales.

-¿qué es esto?-preguntó Candy metiendo su mano en la cesta para sacar una gaita perfectamente bien acomodada en el interior-¡trajiste una gaita!-exclamó llena de sorpresa

-no es solo una gaita, es la que tocaba la primera vez que te vi- Albert la tomó con cuidado y segundos después ya estaba tocando la melodía que Candy conocía tan bien-¿quieres intentarlo?-preguntó Albert señalando el instrumento

-no sé cómo hacerlo-dijo ella

-yo te enseño, ven- Candy se acercó a él y con cuidado tomó la gaita en sus manos, Albert las colocó de la manera adecuada mientras le daba una rápida lección para aprender. Después de varios intentos fallidos una nota tras otra comenzaron a salir del instrumento tocado por Candy, pero ella se detuvo comenzando a reír-¿qué pasa?-preguntó Albert

-que después de tantos años sigo creyendo que parecen caracoles arrastrándose-respondió entre risas y como aquella vez Albert también comenzó a reír-pero es hermoso el sonido-dijo después mirándolo a los ojos. Albert también la miraba fijamente, para él era la mujer más bella que había conocido y tenerla en ese momento a su lado lo hacia feliz de una manera inimaginable.

Candy le sonrió y acarició su mejilla. Por su mente pasaron algunos felices recuerdos al lado de Albert, desde los más recientes cuando se dio a conocer su identidad y él le agradeció por su apoyo en esos momentos, cuando vivían juntos, las veces que lo vio en Londres, aquella primera vez en la Colina de Ponny. En ese momento supo que había sido muy afortunada al conocerlo, él era un hombre maravilloso, de un gran corazón, inteligente, agradable, simpático, responsable y sin olvidarse que era muy atractivo no había duda que Candy estaba al lado de un hombre perfecto.

-sé que es muy precipitado pero, ¿has pensado en lo que te dije ayer?-rompió aquel silencio Albert para distraerse y no besar por sorpresa a Candy

-yo…sobre eso…-

-lo siento, no debí preguntar eso, sé que debes pensarlo bien, olvidémoslo por un momento ¿si?-dijo él levantando su dedo índice para indicarle que callara

-gracias-le dijo ella con dulce voz mientras besaba su mejilla-por todo estar todo este tiempo a mi lado

-gracias a ti por permitirme estarlo-respondió él de la misma manera.

Después de estas pequeñas frases intercambiadas los dos se levantaron del pasto y se pusieron a jugar con el trio de animales que estaba más que entusiasmado por estar con Candy. Corrieron, brincaron, treparon árboles, se escondieron unos de otros hasta que el hambre se hizo presente en la fiesta y regresaron al lugar donde estaban las cestas y comenzaron a consumir lo que Albert había preparado ese día. Algunos emparedados, jugo, algunos dulces y un postre que encargó a una de las mucamas ya que la repostería no era su fuerte.

Después de terminar de comer y recostarse un rato para descansar en medio de risas y bromas regresaron al estruendo de la ciudad.

-¿vas a dejar las cosas aquí?-preguntó Candy al ver que Albert no tomaba las cestas

-cierto, lo olvidaba-sonrió distraído regresando por las cestas

-¿y ahora a dónde?-preguntó ella nuevamente

-a dejar esto al auto-señaló con la cabeza una dirección y Candy comprendió que Albert era la persona más precavida que había conocido jamás

-de acuerdo-dijo ella siguiendo la dirección hasta llegar a uno de los autos de la familia donde dejaron las cosas en la parte de atrás y la pareja de humanos y los tres animales subieron para tomar otro camino.

Pasados unos veinte minutos manejando Albert se detuvo al fin frente una tienda donde vendían modernos aparatos musicales. Entraron a la tienda y Albert preguntó cuál era el mejor para llevarlo a casa. El hombre que atendía le mostró algunos enseñándole cómo usarlos hasta que se decidió por uno y lo compró.

-quiero que lo tengas en casa y te diviertas-dijo Albert mientras pagaba

-¡oh! Albert no debiste hacerlo-dijo ella algo apenada ya que a pesar del tiempo no se acostumbraba a algunos lujos que la familia Andley le daba

-por favor Candy, consérvalo y cuando yo vaya a visitarte escucharemos la música que a ti y a mi nos gusta-dijo él con una cara que no podía negarle nada

-bien-aceptó ella-pero con una condición, que cenes conmigo hoy y me enseñes a usarlo

-de acuerdo-dijo él entre risas.

Salieron de la tienda y el día ya se había ido volando, así que después de dar una vuelta por la ciudad fueron hasta el departamento de Candy donde Albert cargó el aparato musical y lo hizo entrar en la morada. –Algo pesado-dijo después de dejarlo en el piso. Candy fue por un vaso de agua y él lo bebió rápidamente- gracias, y ahora a probar esta cosa….-Después de algunos minutos el fonógrafo estaba listo para usarse

-¿me concede esta pieza señorita?-preguntó Albert extendiendo su mano galantemente después de hacer una reverencia. Candy sonrió divertida y apoyó su mano en la de él para comenzar a bailar por la sala de la casa…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Candy despertó sin querer hacerlo, lo que ella quería hacer en esa semana libre era dormir pero al parecer no podría hacerlo ya que a las diez de la mañana abrió los ojos y aun acostada se estiró tanto como pudo y después de algunos minutos se levantó, fue al baño a lavarse la cara para terminar de despertar y luego a la cocina para hacerse su desayuno armonizando con la música que emitía el nuevo aparato de su casa. Después de esto regresó a su recamara y se arregló para salir, cuando terminaba de cepillarse el cabello llamaron a su puerta y ella fue inmediatamente a abrirla y claro que al hacerlo ya no se llevó la sorpresa que había tenido la primera vez que Terry apareció frente a ella

-hola-saludó él con su mejor sonrisa

-hola-respondió ella inhalando profundamente para guardar en su memoria el perfume del joven que percibía perfectamente-pasa-dijo haciéndose a un lado para que él entrara

-¿ya estas lista?-preguntó él una vez dentro

-solo dame un minuto-respondió ella caminado hasta su recamara para tomar su bolso.

Salieron del edificio y entre una extraña y tímida plática por parte de ambos fueron acercándose hasta el centro de la ciudad hasta entrar a un parque donde había varias personas yendo y viniendo por todos lados

-¿qué es esto?-preguntó Candy al ver las ropas de la gente que representaban distintas épocas de la historia, desde trajes de caballero de la época de las cruzadas, caballeros a capa y espada, mujeres con ampones vestidos y elaborados peinados hasta ropas más sencillas igualmente representando varias épocas

-festival de teatro-respondió Terry mirando todo su entorno emocionado

-¿en serio?-

-sí, me enteré ayer y quise venir a ver cómo era

-aquí es donde todo mundo actúa ¿no?-dijo ella recordando una nota del periódico de días pasados

-exacto-afirmó él

-esto no es justo-dijo ella-aquí no son profesionales y tú si lo eres, si actúas opacarás a todos-dijo ella son darse cuenta que sus palabras eran un cumplido para Terry

-pero no vine a actuar, solo a ver, tal vez pueda aprender algo más-respondió él-¿te conté que estoy tomando clases profesionales de actuación?

-no, ¿en verdad?-preguntó sorprendida

-sí, Robert me presentó con uno de sus amigos y le dijo que yo era muy bueno- presumió-y que quería que me enseñara algunas técnicas

-debe ser grandioso estar con alguien a quien le guste la actuación tanto como a ti

-lo es, aunque la esposa de mi maestro dice que parecemos dos locos cuando interpretamos alguna escena. A veces nos emocionamos demasiado ahora que lo pienso-dijo entrecerrando los ojos recordando algunas veces

Se adentraron más en el parque y encontraron varios pequeños escenarios con jóvenes usando el vestuario de algunas obras de Shakespeare u Oscar Wilde.

Candy y Terry se detenían cada tanto para escuchar a los actores y sus grandes horrores como los califico el profesional.

-vamos Jack hazlo bien-exclamó una joven de cabello rojizo de no más de 17 años

-lo intento-respondió un muchacho de cabello castaño de la misma edad

-si no lo haces bien nunca serás como Terry Grandchester-se quejó la joven y la pareja se lanzo una divertida mirada al escuchar estas palabras

-otra vez con él-se quejó ahora el joven-ni siquiera lo conoces, te aseguro que si pasara frente a ti en este momento no lo reconocerías-la retó

-tal vez no, pero sé que es un gran actor y mis papás me llevaran a Nueva York cuando estrene su próxima obra se defendió la joven

-ven-dijo Terry a su acompañante tomando su mano para caminar hacia los jóvenes-hola-saludó a ambos y ellos correspondieron-¿necesitan ayuda? Mi compañera y yo trabajamos en un teatro y tal vez podríamos ayudarles con su escena-se ofreció con amabilidad con la que Candy se sorprendió demasiado

-¡trabajan en un teatro! ¿Dónde? ¿Aquí?-

-no, en Nueva York

-¡wow!-dijeron los muchachos con sorpresa

-¿entonces? ¿Los ayudamos?

-¡claro!-aceptó la joven llamada Nataly

-bien, ¿qué obra ensayan?

-Romeo y Julieta-respondió Jack extendiéndoles el guion

Una vez más las miradas de Candy y Terry se cruzaron con complicidad y comenzaron a leer, de hecho solo lo hizo Candy ya que Terry sabia de memoria todos los diálogos:

_Desde el balcón, sale Julieta con su camisón de dormir, con el pelo suelto, nerviosa, volteando a ver el cielo estrellado, mientras murmura…)_

_JULIETA.— ¿Cómo?, ¿mi único amor, nacido de mi único odio? Hasta hace muy poco que no te conocía, ahora que te conozco y ya es tarde no puedo vivir sin ti: ha nacido el amor, ¡la fuerza brutal que me obliga a amar a quien es mi enemigo!_

_(Se oye la voz de la Nana)._

_NANA.— ¿Qué dices pequeña, de qué te quejas?… ¿qué es lo que dices?_ Esta interpretación la hizo Nataly que escuchando el sentimiento que llevaba la voz de Candy, como una chiquilla comenzó a soñar con el amor verdadero.

_ROMEO.— ¿Qué luz es esa que se asoma por la ventana? ¡Ah! ¡Es el Oriente y Julieta es mi Sol! Amanece tú, Sol… mata a la envidiosa Luna que siempre está enferma y por eso vive pálida de dolor, pues que tú, doncella en belleza, la aventajas… ¡Es ella, sí… es ella… ¡ay!… es mi amor! Si supiera que estoy aquí… Habla y no dice nada… pero qué importa: veo que hablan sus ojos y son a ellos a los que les voy a responder… Dos estrellas del cielo entre las más hermosas han rogado a sus ojos que, en su ausencia, brillen en las esferas hasta su regreso… ¡Ah!, ¡si habitaran su rostro las estrellas!, el brillo de sus mejillas podría sonrojar a las estrellas, como si fuese la luz del día que nos ilumina como si fuera una lámpara. Entonces, sus ojos en el cielo alumbrarían tanto los caminos del aire que hasta los pájaros se pondrían a cantar engañados creyendo que ya no es de noche._

_Miren, cómo sostiene su mano la mejilla. ¡Ah!, si yo fuera guante con esa mano podría acariciar su rostro_

Al terminar esto Terry dejó salir un suspiro que sus espectadores creyeron que era parte de la actuación, pero en realidad ese gesto salía de su corazón con dirección a otro.

-¡viste cómo se hace!-exclamó Nataly golpeando el hombro de su compañero

Terry dio una clase de cinco minutos a la joven que era la más interesada en la actuación, cosa que ella le agradeció infinitamente cuando se despedían.

-no puedo creer lo que hiciste-dijo Candy cuando se alejaron-honestamente nunca creí que hicieras algo así

-Robert me ha enseñado muchas cosas-respondió Terry

Estuvieron ahí por un par de horas, en una utopía para Terry al tener las dos cosas que más amaba en el mundo, el teatro y la compañía de Candy

-¿comemos ya?-preguntó Terry al terminar su tour

-claro, tengo mucha hambre-respondió ella y se dirigieron a un restaurante que había cuadras después. Cuando entraron fueron conducidos a una mesa de la segunda planta del lugar, ahí después de tomar una soda ordenaron de comer.

-¿qué has hecho todo este tiempo Candy?-preguntó Terry una vez que comenzaron a comer y el ambiente se tornó serio

-he trabajado mucho-respondió ella

-¿y qué más?

-pues, nada más-dijo ella aunque por su mente cruzaron las imágenes de dos personas a las cuales quería demasiado

-¿ayer qué hiciste?

-arreglé mi departamento…todo el día-mintió asintiendo con la cabeza-pero no hablemos de eso, mejor cuéntame qué has hecho tú, supe que estuviste en Inglaterra un tiempo, ¿cómo te fue?

-bien…tuvimos una gira exitosa y….me encontré a mi padre al termino de una función-contó jugando con los cubiertos

-eso es bueno Terry, y qué pasó

-conversamos un rato y al día siguiente desayunamos juntos. Hablamos de lo que nos había pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos. Resulta que sus hijos están sufriendo en el San Pablo, como es la costumbre, su esposa está Dios sabe dónde en compañía de una sobrina suya y mi padre parece un hombre soltero, disfrutando de la vida. ¿Sabes? Es curioso, a pesar de todo parece feliz, hasta tiene ganas de viajar a América

-seguramente si lo hace ustedes la pasarán muy bien juntos-dijo pensativa

-tal vez, y tal vez la próxima semana tenga noticias de él-

-Candy, ¿has pensado sobre nosotros dos?-preguntó de pronto y ella no hizo más que abrir los ojos como platos y dudar en su respuesta.-solo piénsalo bien Candy, no debo presionarte y no quiero hacerlo, solo quiero que seas feliz-la tomó de la mano y la besó como todo un caballero.

* * *

El tercer día era el último, ese día hablaría con Anthony y él le explicaría todo lo que había pasado en esos años. Dónde había estado, por qué no regresó antes, en sí, qué había sido de la vida de Anthony mientras ella había pasado por tantas cosas.

-hola Anthony-saludó ella primero al abrir la puerta-ya estoy lista-sonrió antes que el joven dijera algo-¿nos vamos?

-cuando gustes-dijo él ofreciéndole su brazo como todo un caballero.- ¿qué quieres hacer?-preguntó una vez que pusieron un pie en la calle

-no lo sé, ¿no tienes nada planeado?

-la verdad es que no, Chicago ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuve aquí, ahora todo es diferente.

-ya veo-dijo pensativa-entonces yo te llevaré a reconocer todo ¿está bien?-dijo ella entusiasmada

-sí Candy, quiero conocer todo-

-vamos entonces-le indicó una dirección y ella tomada de su brazo lo llevaba hasta unas calles que ella conocía muy bien

-¿a dónde vamos?-preguntó él

-mmm, dijiste que me querías conocer otra vez ¿no?- él asintió mirando su entorno-bueno, pues hay algo que debes saber de mí. Soy enfermera y trabajo ahí-señaló el edificio al que Anthony le daba la espalda, él giró y miró el lugar de trabajo- actualmente trabajo con niños, es muy divertido ya que con ellos siempre puedo ser yo, aunque no te niego que hay momentos difíciles, cuando llegan enfermos y cuando se van ya que a muchos de ellos no los vuelvo a ver, aunque eso es lo mejor, no me gustaría que regresaran enfermos nuevamente y….-respiró ya que se le había acabado el aire para hablar- lo siento, a veces hablo demasiado, ¿te aturdí?

-para nada-sonrió él-así es como te he recordado siempre- dijo con ternura y ante estas palabras Candy se sonrojó como solía hacerlo cuando era una chiquilla y solo al recordar su nombre se ponía roja

-¿tú que haces?-preguntó ella-¿en qué trabajas?

-bueno pues, estudié leyes aquí después de mucho tiempo de vivir en Viena

-¡en Viena!-exclamó con sorpresa

-sí, pero salí de ese lugar antes que estallara la guerra, regresé a mi país y comencé a estudiar en Washington, volví hace un par de semanas para el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre

-¿fuiste a Lakewood?-preguntó ella

-no, no pude hacerlo, no quería volver a ese lugar al que de alguna manera amo, pero que me provoca mucha inquietud-respondió él acercándose a Candy-no me has preguntado algo muy importante-ella frunció las cejas extrañada-¿cómo fue que te encontré?-ella sonrió y se dio cuenta de ese detalle al que no le había prestado atención- te vi cuando estabas en la tienda comprando las cosas para tu casa, te escuché hablar con el encargado y casi me voy para atrás cuando me di cuenta que eras tú, no supe qué hacer en ese momento así que dolo seguí tus pasos y supe donde vivías. Te vi sola y tuve la necesidad de acercarme, pero debía pensar bien las cosas para evitar que algo te pasara, aunque mi plan no resultó muy bien ya que te desmayaste

-sí, sobre eso…creo que estaba bajo mucha presión y verte fue una gran sorpresa-se excusó Candy

-no tienes que explicarme eso, yo sabía que iba a ser difícil…para todos

-¿para todos?-

-sí. Oye no tienes hambre, creo que ninguno de los dos ha desayunado

-tienes razón. Conozco una cafetería que está a una calle, ¿te parece si vamos allá?

Caminaron juntos a la cafetería donde ordenaron huevos, café y jugo. Anthony le contó algunas cosas sobre Viena y dijo algunas cosas en alemán que Candy aprendió divertida por el acento.

-lo único que me dolió fue dejarlos a ustedes, a Stear, Archie y a ti, ustedes siempre estuvieron conmigo y no quiero imaginar lo que pasaron con mi supuesta muerte-

-fue duro para todos, los inventos de Stear funcionaban menos de lo habitual, Archie se descuidó un poco, no demasiado ya que detesta estar mal presentado y yo…me costó mucho trabajo aceptar que te habías ido y hubo ocasiones en las que inventaba mil y una excusas para que tú mágicamente aparecieras y cuando menos me lo esperaba, ahí estabas, frente a mi.

-te juro que quise regresar muchas veces pero tenía miedo y comencé a valerme por mí mismo. Llegué a Europa viajando de cargador en un barco, con ayuda del capitán del barco que conocía a mi padre llegué hasta él y me llevó a Viena. Mi padre nunca dijo nada porque yo se lo pedí y hasta ahora no ha dicho nada a nadie.

-¿él está contigo?

-si, ahora está en Washington esperándome

-pero dijiste que habías rentado un apartamento aquí, ¿te piensas quedar en Chicago?

-eso depende de muchas cosas Candy-dijo lanzando la indirecta-pero no hablemos de eso y cuéntame sobre ti, pero primero dime algo de mis primos

-bueno pues….la pregunta es difícil

-¿por qué? ¿Qué ha sido de Archie?

-él también es abogado, bueno apenas comenzó a estudiar, quiere ayudar a la familia, tiene una novia con la que tal vez se case

-y Stear…

-él…se enlistó en la guerra hace algún tiempo y…

-¿volvió?-preguntó esperando lo peor

-no, no Anthony, Stear no volvió

-tal vez…tal vez esté en Suiza comenzando a ser un artista-dijo Anthony con cierta esperanza

-¿en Suiza? ¿Por qué?

-al termino de la guerra se rumora que hay un grupo de refugiados en Suiza desarrollando ciertas ideas modernas-dijo Anthony refiriéndose a la corriente Dadaísta que surgió al término de la Primera Guerra Mundial, una corriente artística que se caracteriza por no burlarse del arte.

-no sabía eso, pero sería como un milagro, otro milagro, aunque lo dudo

-nada perdemos con tener una esperanza-le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar salieron de la cafetería y caminaron sin rumbo fijo, pasaron por algunas tiendas, caminaron unas calles más y compraron unos dulces que mientras comían terminaron llegando al campanario de una iglesia.

-¿te acuerdas?-preguntó ella divertida

-todo ese día lo recuerdo-respondió él-¿te parece si lo hacemos de nuevo?

-no creo que podamos

-dime dónde quedó esa Candy que se atrevía a todo-enarcó una ceja y ella se dio cuenta que él tenía razón y Anthony estaba sacando a relucir a esa Candy que se atrevía a todo.

Como pudieron, después de correr y subir cientos de escalones llegaron hasta la enorme campana de la torre y justo en ese momento, cuando tenían el mundo a sus pies la campana comenzó a repicar, haciendo que ambos gritaran y se llevaran las manos a las orejas para después comenzar a reír justo como aquella vez…

* * *

Hola, gracias a todas por leer esta nueva locura mía que esta vez no tiene ni pies ni cabeza pero la tenía en mente y tenía que sacarla. =)

Como vimos, en este capítulo Candy ya pasó el día con cada uno, el próximo capítulo es uno de los tres finales y depende de ustedes quien será la primera pareja de Candy. el chico que reciba más comentarios diciendome que es lo que les agrada de él será el primer final.

**GRACIAS A**

Anónimo, hola, si creo que es demasiado loco pero espero les guste ese fic sin tanto drama solo un gran enredo :)

sofía Amaya, hola, aquí otro capítulo, de quién quieren que sea el primer final?

cyt, hola, gracias por leer y comentar, acepto que Terry es diferente pero Albert y Anthony no se parecen tanto...espero te guste este cap.

luna 2, hola! solo a mi se me acurriría algo así? puede ser...a veces divago mucho jaja pero espero te guste y creo que ya sé a quien elegirás pero aun así por fa, ayuda con eso :)

dajannae8, hola! es el momento a quién elegiste?

Val rod, Anthony...siii...Anthony es tan...tan...me encanta =) y es cierto hay pocos fics sobre ellos...eso no me agrada jaja

Lila, hola, prometo que nadie sufrirá aquí, son tres finales, así que todos tendrán su vida feliz con Candy, no sufrirá Albert :)

keilanot2, hola, es q fue lo más loco que se ocurrió para revivir a Anthony, como dije no hay mucha lógica...

luca, hola, se quedará con Terry...y con Albert y con Anthony, pero primero con quien?

Moonlightgirl86 hola! gracias por leer y por comentar, espero te gustara este capitulo

PaolaCornwell-Burgess-Weasley, hola! Terry...ay! ese hombre...bueno los tres hacen que dude...

roweloRENA, hola, me gustó eso de uno para cada comida...sería interesante jaja

LUPITA1797 hola, muchas gracias por tu felicietación, la vdd es que ha sido un gran año donde me han pasado grandes cosas y las he disfrutado mucho y solo me resta agradecerles a uds :)

bermone, hola! jaja la fumé verde...ya aprendí algo nuevo, muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero te guste el cap.

_Michelle WALG,_ hola, muchas gracias por tus palabras y tu apoyo, espero te guste este capítulo =)

Arual, hola, aquí el otro capitulo, espero te guste :)

Sharon de Cullen, hola! el fic no será muy largo y no se quedará incompleto, ninguna historia mia lo hará.


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Anthony, Albert o Terry? Una historia con tres finales, elijan con cual se quedarán.**

* * *

**capítulo 3**

**FINAL 1 CANDY & ALBERT**

_Cuando Candy regresó a su casa al tercer día, después de despedirse de Anthony en el marco de su puerta y después de que esta a cerrara, con paso lento llegó hasta el sillón de la sala donde se dejó caer y, llevándose las manos a la cara, los rostros de los tres caballeros se hicieron presentes en su mente._

_Primero estaba Albert, su amigo de toda la vida, la única persona que siempre había estado a su lado apoyándola, ese caballero que siempre le prestó su hombro para llorar cuando mas lo necesitaba, aunque también era el único que hacia que pusiera los pies en la tierra. Con él había compartido tantas cosas, más que con Terry o con Anthony._

_Pero la imagen de Terry también llegó a ella y sin poder evitarlo, el primer recuerdo que le venía a la mente era el último y más doloroso que tenía. Ellos dos separándose aquella cruda noche de invierno cuando ni siquiera tuvieron la oportunidad de decirse lo que habían sentido por tanto tiempo. Aunque ese no era el único recuerdo y las imágenes de su época en el colegio comenzaron a parecer, sin duda Terry era una gran persona a la que pocos conocían como ella lo hacia y para Candy, conocer a Terry era de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado en la vida._

_Por ultimo estaba Anthony, aunque intentar recordar algo sobre él era mas difícil ya que solo tenía vagos recuerdos de su infancia, pero de alguna manera comenzó a imaginar la vida que Anthony pudo haber tenido y no pudo evitar estremecerse al imaginarlo en un ataúd...vivo._

_-debo tomar una decisión, mejor y ésta vez no será para satisfacer a otros… ¡Dios! Estamos hablando de mi felicidad-decía en voz alta y ya que estaba sola se sentía segura y libre de decir o hacer lo que le pareciera. Respiró profundo y se talló los ojos como para aclarar sus pensamientos y sentimientos._

_Fue a su habitación y se cambio de ropa, ya había caído la noche así que se puso un camisón blanco que le encantaba, se cepilló su cabello y un poco más relajada fue a la cocina preparar un té, después de esto regresó a la sala y se acomodó en un sillón después de haber puesto algo de música._

_Las imágenes, los recuerdos, las experiencias, los sufrimientos a lo largo de su vida llenaron la habitación. En algunas cosas se rio como una niña y, en otras no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas._

_Eran las dos de la mañana y ella seguía despierta, el té se había terminado un par de horas antes y la música era inexistente pero…después de una larga meditación la respuesta a su pregunta sobre a quién amaba era más que clara…_

_Con una sonrisa en el rostro y más segura que nunca se levantó y se acercó a un escritorio que tenía; tomó pluma y tres hojas en las que sin ningún problema pudo escribir las palabras que requería. Eran tres notas, una para Anthony quien le había indicado la dirección de s apartamento, otra era para Terry con la dirección del hotel en que se hospedaba, y, la última era para Albert con la dirección que ella sabía de memoria. Dejó las notas sobre el escritorio y después fue a dormirse más tranquila, segura de haber tomado la mejor decisión de su vida._

Seis meses habían pasado, seis meses que habían sido maravillosos para Candy al lado de la persona que amaba aún sin saberlo, aunque también en esos meses se había enfrentado a una persona que la había odiado desde el primer momento en que la había visto, pero, con el apoyo de su prometido ese problema pasó a la historia. Durante esos meses también había aceptado cierta responsabilidad en algunos asuntos de sociedad, que si bien no eran lo que más le agradara no quería decir que los hacía mal, sino todo lo contrario, para ese entonces Candy era la persona más bondadosa, responsable, consciente y feliz con su vida.

Era primavera, una temporada perfecta para celebrar una gran fiesta, una fiesta natural, elegante, que daría mucho de qué hablar por varios meses y porqué no, de años. A las ocho de la mañana Candy se despertó sin ningún problema, estaba de perfil abrazando una almohada y, al abrir los ojos encontró una nota con un dulce encima. Tomó el dulce y pensó en comerlo después de desayunar si tenía tiempo claro está, tomó la nota y leyó claramente: "esperé muchos años para que llegara este día, y, hoy que ha llegado solo espero la hora en volver a verte y saber que siempre estaremos juntos"

En ese instante escuchó como la puerta se abría lentamente y daba paso a Dorothy, su amiga de siempre que venía a despertarla y a ayudarla a prepararse para el gran día.

-buenos días Candy-saludó la joven y futura madre-¿dormiste bien?

-como nunca-respondió Candy con una sonrisa estirando los brazos-¿traes el desayuno?-preguntó tocándose el estómago

-primero quería ver si ya estabas despierta, en seguida te lo traigo-respondió Dorothy corriendo las cortinas de la ventana y, diez minutos después Candy bebía un poco de jugo como parte de su desayuno.

La mañana no podría decirse si se fue como el viento o si cada segundo era un a eternidad, ya que en algunos momentos las cosas pasaron demasiado rápido como el desayuno o la llegada de algunos regalos y visitas o eternos al ponerse su vestido de novia o el peinado, o el maquillaje.

Lo que si puede decirse es que el momento había llegado y a las dos de la tarde Candy estaba lista para dar un gran paso, sería en pocos momentos la esposa de William Albert Andley o solo como ella prefería llamarlo Albert o su Príncipe de la Colina que era el nombre que solo ellos dos sabían.

Ya en las escaleras, de la mano de su primo Archie comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado seis meses atrás, cuando tres personas se acercaron a su puerta a pedirle su amor, ya que en pocas palabras eso había pasado. También recordó cómo había dado la noticia a los tres…

* * *

_A la mañana siguiente de escribir las notas Candy pagó a un niño de doce años para que llevara las notas a sus destinatarios, en estas venía la hora fijada en la que tendría que hablar con cada uno. Habría preferido hablar con los tres al mismo tiempo, y eso habría sido más fácil para ella pero más doloroso para ellos, así que a Anthony lo citaba a las dos, a Terry a las cuatro y a Albert a las seis._

_Anthony llegó puntual a casa de Candy algo confundido por la urgencia de la cita, pero no había perdido tiempo y a las dos en punto entraba ya al departamento de Candy._

_-hola Anthony-saludó ella invitándolo a pasar_

_-hola Candy. ¿Sucede algo?-preguntó de inmediato_

_-sí, es que…quiero hablar contigo-respondió sirviendo un poco de limonada_

_-gracias-aceptó el vaso-¿sobre qué quieres hablar?_

_-sobre lo que pasó ayer y lo que medité toda la noche, bueno, gran parte ya que me quedé dormida-fue sincera. Anthony solo asintió con la cabeza y creyó que la decisión había sido muy rápida pero eso era de esperarse- verás Anthony-respiró hondo y continuó-cuando tú desapareciste yo sufrí mucho no te lo niego, creí que nunca podría superar una pérdida tan grande y así fue por mucho tiempo pero hubo alguien que me ayudó a hacerlo-hizo una pausa y miró el rostro de él que no mostraba ninguna expresión- ese alguien estuvo siempre a mi lado-se atrevió a continuar- en la buenas y en las malas, como un hermano, un amigo, un confidente, un hombro para llorar y en fin él ha sido todo para mí y hasta hace poco yo no sabía lo que él sentía ni lo que yo sentía por él y aunque todo ha sido muy rápido estoy segura de mis sentimientos y…perdóname que sea tan drástica pero no sería justo que le de vueltas al asunto, no sería justo ni para ti ni para mí así que-tomó aire nuevamente-perdóname Anthony pero no puedo volver a verte, al menos no de la manera que tú esperas, yo, yo no podría amarte como te mereces y no quiero que sufras, porque aun te quiero ya que hiciste en mi infancia momentos maravillosos que nunca, nunca olvidaré y…-la voz de ella se quebró justo en ese momento. Anthony no se notaba sorprendido, sino todo lo contrario, de alguna manera sabía que a eso se atenía al presentarse con Candy después de tanto tiempo, él sabía que ella tenía que haber hecho su vida cuando él no estuvo más, y, consiente de todas estas cosas sonrió con algo de pesar, dejó su vaso en la mesa de centro y se levantó despacio, se acercó a Candy y besó su frente, no como un pretendiente, no como un amor, solo como un fantasma que se despide de los que ama._

_-se muy feliz Candy, yo sé que siempre lo has sido así que sigue siendo así, feliz, sigue siendo tú, y, si algún día ese alguien sabe de mí dile que es el hombre más afortunado aunque seguramente eso él ya lo sabe-_

_A los cinco minutos antes de que dieran las cuatro de la tarde, tres golpes se escucharon en la puerta. Candy sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba y después de inhalar profundamente fue a abrir e inmediatamente apareció Terry frente a ella sin ninguna expresión en particular._

_-pasa-dijo ella simplemente dándole el paso_

_-¿querías hablar de algo verdad?-fue directo y Candy se quedó de piedra, sabía perfectamente que Terry sería la parte difícil de la historia._

_-sí, pero antes quieres tomar algo-ofreció un tanto nerviosa._

_-gracias, pero acabo de comer-respondió mejorando su expresión._

_-ya veo-susurró ella-siéntate por favor-señaló el sofá y Terry lo hizo-no sé cómo empezar-dijo frotándose las manos._

_-primero cálmate que yo te escucharé sin interrupción alguna-_

_Candy miró dudosa el rostro de Terry pero en sus ojos vio algo que le dio la confianza para seguir. -Terry, hace unos días tú llegaste aquí a mi casa y sin mas ni mas me pediste una oportunidad para que intentáramos algo pero...-Terry movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo y siguió escuchando-yo creí que podía haber algo nuevo entre nosotros, pero la verdad es que en estos días he aclarado mas mis sentimientos de lo que he hecho en toda mi vida y, y tú y yo no podemos comenzar de nuevo, como si nada hubiera pasado y a pesar de que en un momento te quise mas de lo que podrías imaginar, ahora, todo ha cambiado, seguimos nuestros caminos por separado y lo mejor será que continuemos así-_

_Candy no quería herir a nadie con sus palabras pero debía dejar las cosas en claro para poder continuar y si para ellos necesitaba utilizar esas palabras, tenía que hacerlo. Terry la escuchó y, como lo prometió sin decir palabra alguna hasta que terminó de hablar y fue el turno de él._

_-de alguna manera sabía que esto pasaría-se encogió de hombros-pero tenía que intentarlo porque yo a pesar del tiempo, la distancia y nuestra situación te sigo amando, y por ese amor que te tengo, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es alejarme en buenos términos y solo desearte una cosa, que seas muy feliz Candy, siempre has sido una mujer llena de virtudes y tu mayor virtud es esa, que siempre a pesar de todo sabes ser feliz, y yo con eso también lo seré_

_-Terry, si en algún momento quieres que nos veamos..._

_-será mejor que no Candy, lo mejor será que nos despidamos de una buena vez. Aclarado todo no hay motivo para rencontrarnos-se levantó de su lugar y como todo un caballero tomó su mano y la besó con elegancia y respeto en señal de despedida, una despedida definitiva. -se feliz Pecosa-dijo justo antes de cerrar la puerta y marcharse definitivamente de la vida de Candy._

_Durante el día Albert hizo todo lo que debía de la manera mas rápida que uno pueda imaginar. Firmó documentos, asistió a una junta, habló con algunos trabajadores y de esa manera sintió que el tiempo corría mas rápido para estar a las seis en punto besando la mejilla se Candy que lo esperaba con impaciencia._

_-ya estoy aquí-dijo alegre_

_-me alegra que llegaras puntual-dijo ella de la misma manera-¿Quieres algo de tomar?_

_-ahora no-se sentó en una silla del comedor y echó in vistazo por su antiguo hogar-me sorprendió tu nota, ¿Sucede algo?-preguntó posando sus ojos azules en el rostro de Candy, que se frotaba las manos y tenía una sonrisa se oreja a oreja que no podía ocultar._

_-sí, es que quería hablar contigo y es urgente...creo-dijo nerviosa_

_-te escucho Candy, qué pasa-preguntó intrigado.-¿Estas bien?_

_-mejor que nunca-respondió sentándose a su lado-es que, estuve pensando todos estos días sobre nosotros y..._

_-aguarda Candy-la detuvo nervioso colocando su mano sobre la de ella- yo no quiero que tomes una decisión precipitada sobre "nosotros"- acentuó la palabra- por favor piensa bien en todo y llegará el momento en que tomes tu decisión._

_-Albert, ya tomé una decisión-dijo sonriendo ante la actitud de él ya que nunca lo había visto así y eso de alguna manera le gustaba- Me he dado cuenta de lo que siento, de lo que siempre he sentido pero no sabía. Albert tu siempre has estado a mi lado, en las buenas, en las malas y en las situaciones que ni siquiera sé cómo calificar. Pero eso no importa, lo único que importa es que importa es que tú siempre has estado ahí, apoyándome sin pedirme nada a cambio, escuchándome sin ningún problema, en sí, has sido todo para mí y aquel día en que viniste a verme y me dijiste sin miedo lo que sentías yo...comencé a aclarar todo esto que siento-señalo con su mano su pecho, el lugar donde estaba su corazón.-Albert yo te amo, te amo y no solo por estar conmigo siempre, sino por ser quien eres, por tus virtudes, tus aficiones, tus gustos y disgustos, te amo por ser tú y...y no sé por qué mas ya que si continuo nunca terminaré-dijo llena de emociones que no supo si los que había dicho tenía alguna coherencia o no._

_Albert, Albert la escuchó, cada palabra penetró en su memoria. Candy, su Candy, su amiga, hermana, confidente, su amor secreto le decía que lo amaba de mil maneras, Candy correspondía a su amor. Se levantó de su lugar y se arrodilló frente a Candy, tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las besó con devoción._

_-me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo Candy-besó una de sus manos y llevó su mirada al rostro de ella que también lo miraba con aquellos ojos verdes que lo hipnotizaban cada vez que los suyos chocaban con ellos-te amo Candy, te amo._

_Ambos se levantaron y se fundieron en un abrazo que duró varios minutos hasta que él la separó un poco de él y contempló su rostro. Poco a poco se fue acerando mas hasta sentir el roce de la piel de ella con la suya. _

_Ella sonrió, él sonrió y acarició su mejilla con ternura, ella colocó sus manos en su rostro y recorrió con su dedo índice cada centímetro de la piel de él. En ese momento se estaban conociendo como nunca lo habían hecho y, completamente seguros uno del otro fueron eliminando la poca distancia que separaba sus bocas, para finalmente terminar en un beso que seria el primero de muchos._

Archie acompañó a Candy hasta el altar, donde la esperaba ya Albert impaciente.

La ceremonia fue muy emotiva, ya que al final de la parte religiosa ambos aprovecharon el momento para hacerse una promesa: la de amarse y estar juntos para toda la vida.

-te amo-dijeron justo un segundo antes de sellar su amor con un beso

* * *

_Hola, pues este fue el primer final, ganó Albert con 10 votos, Terry obtuvo 9 y de él será el próximo final. Agradezco sus votos y respeto mucho sus opiniones, concuerdo con muchas de ustedes en varios puntos así que gracias a todas por sus comentarios:_

_Dejannae8, Keilanot2, Val rod, Mazy Vampire, Paola Cornwell, Blanca Andrew, Black dyan 12, lupita1797, Amparo de Grandchester, Sharon de Cullen, Srta. Andley, Zoe, Belledy, LeBelle Andrews, Verenice Canedo, RVM85, Vane234, LILO, Paradise , Terry x Candy, gracias a las personas que se toman algo de su tiempo para leer esto._

PROXIMO FINAL: CANDY & TERRY


	4. Chapter 4

**¿Anthony, Albert o Terry? Una historia con tres finales, elijan con cual se quedarán.**

* * *

**capítulo 4**

**FINAL CANDY &TERRY**

La puerta se había cerrado minutos antes, Anthony tenía que estar saliendo ya del edificio dejando a Candy con una sonrisa de niña en el rostro. Había sido un gran día, se la había pasado muy bien pero había llegado el momento de tomar una decisión, las más importante de su vida, la que cambiaría todo en su mundo.

Fue a su recamara a cambiarse de ropa, se recogió el cabello para que sus rizos no le estorbaran la cara, regresó a la sala y, frente a una pared había un pequeño escritorio donde notó cierto bulto que no debería estar ahí, se acercó a la mesa y tomo ese bulto en sus manos; _William Shakespeare. _Candy sonrió preguntándose cómo Terry había puesto ese libro ahí, ya que sin duda había sido él. Tal vez había sido el día que se vieron cuando ella fue por sus cosas a su habitación, o tal vez cuando llegaron y ella estaba en la cocina para servir un poco de té. Ella no encontraba la respuesta y no era algo que le preocupara sino que la hizo sentir "bien"

Después de un rato de leer algunos actos sus ojos comenzaron a cerrársele poco a poco hasta que acostada en el sofá y con el libro entre sus manos se quedó dormida hasta las dos de la mañana cuando sintió frío y a tientas fue a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama. "buenas noches Terry" dijo, tal vez despierta o tal vez entre sueños. "buenas noches Pecosa" escuchó una voz y abrió los ojos rápidamente, se enderezó en la cama y encendió la lámpara de noche, miró por todos lados pero no vio nada ni a nadie. "estaba soñando" se dijo recostándose de nuevo, pero dejó la luz encendida y el sueño huyó de su ser, tomó un libro que tenía en la mesa de noche y lo abrió en la primera página que encontró: _No rechaces tus sueños. ¿Sin la ilusión el mundo que sería? Ramón de Campoamor (1817-1901) poeta español. _Solo esta frase le bastó para darse cuenta de todo. Las primeras cuatro palabras eran casi una orden, una manera de señalar lo obvio y ¿qué era lo obvio?, simplemente que amaba a una persona; una persona que era todo un torrente de emociones, actitudes, sueños, metas, virtudes y defectos, eso era él y ella amaba todo eso. "pareciera que te gusta sufrir Candy" se dijo pasando su mano por su cabello "pero ¡vamos! Con él ya nada malo puede pasar, y el destino quiere que estemos juntos porque de cualquier manera siempre volvemos a encontrarnos y siempre será así, a menos que no me vuelva a separar de él y… ¡eso es! No me separaré de él NUNCA mas"

El resto de la madrugada Candy se sumergió en un profundo sueño que no la trajo a este mundo hasta las once de la mañana cuando el sol se colaba por su ventana. Muy relajada se levantó y tomó un baño, se puso un lindo vestido, elimino las coletas de su cabello que aunque todavía le resultaban cómodas decidió que era el momento de dejarlas aunque así tuviera que pelear por las mañanas aún más con él.

Una hora después salió de su casa con un rumbo en específico al que no tardó en llegar gracias a la ayuda de un taxi. Iba a entrar al hotel pero justo antes de poner un pie dentro se topó con la persona que esperaba ver.

-¡Candy!-exclamó sorprendido

-¡Terry!-dijo ella imitando su voz para después sonreírle de una manera especial

-¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó el joven actor ocultando sus manos tras su espalda para que ella no notara los nervios que de un instante a otro se habían apoderado de él

-venía a verte-respondió-quería invitarte a desayunar, pero creo que es un poco tarde ya-

-para nada, de hecho iba a desayunar en este momento. ¿Vamos?-Candy asintió y aceptó el brazo que Terry le ofrecía-

-¿qué planes tienes para hoy?-preguntó mientras caminaban

-pensaba ir a verte y después ver qué se nos ocurría pero te adelantaste

-ah si, es que…-estaba de repente tan nerviosa que no supo qué decir

-¿es que qué?-preguntó Terry deteniéndose frente a ella. La miró unos segundos e hipnotizado por sus ojos se le ocurrió preguntar:-¿ya pensaste sobre nosotros?-todo fue cuestión de un segundo, había hecho la pregunta y se había reprochado por hacerlo tan abruptamente creyendo que ella evadiría el tema pero no lo hizo y asintió con la cabeza. Sorprendido enarcó una ceja-¿y bien…

-caminemos hacia allá, estamos impidiendo el paso-dijo señalando la otra calle donde había un gran espacio para que todo mundo pasara libremente. Cruzaron la calle y Terry estaba ya impaciente por que ella dijera algo, pero no lo hizo, solo llevó su mirada a un enorme lugar que era un iglesia-"feliz plegaria a todos los inocentes"-dijo sonriendo

-¿qué?-preguntó confundido

-eso fue lo que dijiste cuando entraste una vez a la misa del San Pablo

-Candy, de todas mis frases celebres tienes que recordar esas-dijo con algo de ironía que hizo reír a la rubia de buena gana

-"frases celebres" sí claro- se burló Candy

-lo son. Dime quién más ha dicho eso

-solo tú-respondió mirándolo a los ojos y al momento en que lo hacia respiraba profundamente quedándose ambos callados solo mirándose el uno al otro hasta que se dieron cuenta que estaban tomados de las manos, y, al notarlo ninguno se movió solo volvieron a mirarse y a sonreír como si las palabras no existieran y la comunicación solo la realizaran sus ojos.

-te amo-dijo él sin miedo, sin pensar, sin titubear

-y yo a ti-respondió ella de la misma manera

-Terry hay algo que tengo que decirte-habló Candy seria después de una hora

-¿qué pasa?-dijo él rozando su mejilla con su mano

-es sobre Albert…

-¿qué hay con él?- Candy tomó una enorme bocanada de aire y comenzó a relatarle como había llegado Albert unos días antes y que le había confesado su amor, supo también que salió con él y que tuvo la opción de estar con Albert, pero no lo había hecho y en ese momento estaba a su lado-no lo culpo, habría sido muy tonto si no se hubiera enamorado de ti

-¿no estás molesto?

-claro que no Candy, confió en ti y en él; lo conozco y sé que entenderá y aceptará tu decisión.

-entonces acompáñame a hablar con él

-cuando tú digas

-debe estar en su oficina en este momento y esta como a quince minutos de aquí.

Seguros de sí mismos llegaron a las oficinas de los Andley. Candy dio su nombre y la dejaron subir junto con su acompañante. Al llegar al último piso habló con la secretaria de Albert y después de dos minutos hizo que entraran.

-¡Candy!-dijo sorprendido poniéndose de pie-¡Terry!-exclamó aun mas sorprendido-¿estoy viendo bien?-saludó a los dos como a sus grandes amigos que eran. No había necesidad de explicaciones, tener a Candy y Terry juntos frente a él decía todo lo que necesitaba-¿cómo has estado Terry?

-bien Albert, gracias-respondió-vinimos a…

-disculpen que no les ofrezca nada pero estoy de salida- tocó el hombro de cada uno y sonrió-recordé cuando me fueron a ver al zoológico en Londres donde trabajaba, creo que tuve que salir ver algo y ustedes recorrieron el lugar. Me alegra que estén juntos, se lo merecen-

-Albert yo…

-calma Candy, ya entendí todo y no se preocupen que yo los apoyaré en todo como siempre lo he hecho, no quiero que haya malos entendidos entre nosotros, ni que sientan pena de quererse, eso nunca lo hagan- la voz de Albert sonaba tan tranquila, serena y cuerda que Candy y Terry creyeron estar locos pero no era así. Habían tardado dos minutos para que les permitieran entrar; dos minutos en los que Albert cuestionó a su secretaria sobre sus visitas y al escuchar la descripción del caballero que acompañaba a la rubia todo había estado claro. Él siempre había querido que Candy fuera feliz, si era a su lado mejor, pero no era así, Candy amaba a una sola persona con todo su corazón y esa persona no era él, pero no lamentaba esto, no sentía ningún pesar o desilusión, al contrario, sabía que Candy iba a ser feliz al lado de Terry- antes que nada eres como una hermana para mí Candy y quiero lo mejor para ti y para ti también Terry

-¡gracias Albert!-dijo Candy abrazándolo con cariño

-gracias amigo-fue el turno de hablar de Terry-gracias por todo

Los tres salieron del edificio con rumbos diferentes. Albert fue hasta su auto y manejó hasta el banco donde tenía que hablar con el gerente y nuestra pareja pasó todo el día juntos hasta que el sol se fue ocultando y la luna comenzaba a resplandecer Terry dejó a Candy en su departamento y depositando un beso en sus labios.

-buenas noches Candy-

-buenas noches Terry-

Pasó media hora cuando Candy escuchó que llamaban a su puerta, fue hasta ella y abrió:

-hola Candy-saludó Anthony con una forzada media sonrisa

-Anthony…hola…pasa

-gracias-entró y una vez sentado comenzó a hablar-mañana regreso a Washington, tengo una oferta de trabajo mu buena que dice mi padre llegó ayer

-¿te vas?

-sí Candy, no hay nada a lo que deba quedarme. Solo vine a despedirme y darte las gracias por el día de ayer, me hizo mucho bien recordar cosas tal alegres de mi infancia, recordar a veces es una buena terapia pero una mejor es seguir con la vida ¿no?-Candy asintió y una lágrima brotó de su ojo-no llores Candy, no quiero que tu novio vaya a regresar y me golpee por hacerte llorar

-¡mi novio!-exclamó ella

-fue casualidad, un par de calles atrás me topé con un caballero que llevaba una cara de felicidad que no podía con ella, nos estrellamos y se disculpó con que era y estoy citando "el hombre más feliz del mundo…y más distraído" le dije que no había problema y me interrumpió diciendo: "si la conociera…esos ojos verdes…esas pecas que todavía se le notan, su cabello, su sonrisa, su fortaleza y su carácter" en fin, sé que eres tú

-lo siento Anthony

-¿lo sientes? No Candy, no lo hagas, nunca lo hagas-besó su frente y caminó hasta la puerta- si algún día necesitas algo escribe a Washington que yo estaré ahí.

Doce meses, trece días y diecisiete horas habían pasado desde ese día. Una pareja de recién casados partía en un barco con rumbo a Escocia para pasar unos días para su luna de miel.

-¿eres feliz?-preguntó Terry al oído de su esposa cuando la rodeaba con sus brazos por la cintura

-como nunca lo había sido-respondió ella posando sus labios en los de él, que siguieron el juego que ella comenzaba y, en la cubierta del barco, ocultos por la neblina en un beso demostraban todo ese amor que llevaban en su corazones.

* * *

**AQUI EL SEGUNDO FINAL, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, EL ÚLTIMO SERÁ EL FINAL DE ANTHONY.**

**GRACIAS A:**

**keilanot2, lupita1797, Val rod, PaolaCornwell-Burgess-Weasley, dajannae8, Amparo de Grandchester, KattieAndrew, Mazy Vampire.**


	5. Chapter 5

**¿Anthony, Albert o Terry? Una historia con tres finales, elijan con cual se quedarán.**

**Capítulo 5. FINAL CANDY & ANTHONY**

Había pasado un año desde esa semana en que las tres personas más importantes de la vida de Candy habían llamado a su puerta. Durante ese año ella tomó la decisión más difícil de su vida pero sin duda alguna había sido la mejor de todas.  
Estaba en su habitación sentada en la cama con algo entre las manos recordando lo que había pasado en los últimos meses de su vida cuando dos golpes a la puerta sacaron a la joven de sus pensamientos, "entre" dijo cerrando una caja pequeña en la que aun guardaba sus tesoros.  
-buenas tardes señorita-escuchó una dulce voz que la hizo sonreír.  
-buenas tardes caballero-dijo levantándose con gracia de su asiento-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?  
-desde luego, quiero que vengas conmigo-respondió Anthony de manera normal dejando a un lado la broma del protocolo  
-¿A donde?-preguntó curiosa  
-al jardín solamente- le dijo tomando su mano.  
Salieron de la enorme casa y llegaron hasta el jardín que se encontraba en la parte trasera. Todo estaba cubierto por un bello techo de un material especial, era casi un invernadero que Anthony y Candy habían construido tres meses atrás desde que ella había aceptado pasar una temporada en Washington con él y su padre después de que Albert se enterara que su sobrino estaba más que vivo...

* * *

Candy había llamado a Anthony al día siguiente de su cita para hablar de una buena vez de todo. Él llegó puntual a su departamento, llamó un par de veces y la puerta se abrió dándole paso. Se saludaron como dos grandes amigos y el joven entró en el apartamento donde se llevó una gran sorpresa.  
-¡No puede ser!-exclamó una tercera persona que había dentro-¡Eres tú!-  
Anthony se quedó de piedra, no pensó nunca que Candy podría decir lo que había ocurrido con él y menos que lo hiciera en tan poco tiempo.  
-Anthony perdóname, sé que debí consultarte antes esto pero no pude y Albert que es tu tío, siempre he confiado en él, lo sabes y por eso lo he llamado-intervino Candy  
Anthony no sabía qué pensar o hacer. Sabía quien era Albert gracias a las noticias que había causado su presentación en la sociedad y cuando lo supo recordó que ya lo conocía, de muy niño, pero sabía que Albert el hombre que tenía en frente era el hermano de su madre.  
-no sé qué decir Candy.-respiró profundo y siguió- señor le pido una disculpa por todo esto. Siempre me reproché que no tuviera el valor de regresar a casa con la familia después de tanto tiempo y dar una explicación pero sabrá que la situación no era fácil para un muchacho asustado en ese momento pero...-iba a continuar su oración cuando unos fuertes brazos lo rodearon negándole las palabras.  
-Anthony no tengo nada que perdonarte me basta y sobra con saber que estas vivo y que estas bien-dijo Albert con una alegría y sentimiento irreconocibles incluso para Candy-no sabes las veces que ilusamente pensé que por arte de magia aparecieras frente a nosotros y dijeras "estoy vivo"  
-querrá saber lo que ocurrió ¿No es así?- dijo aun en estado de shock internamente pero sereno ante las personas que tenía en frente.  
-no, me basta con saber que estás vivo y que Candy te ha encontrado-dijo Albert retrocediendo unos pasos mientras la joven rubia se acercaba a Anthony y lo abrazaba con demasiado cariño.  
-le conté a Albert todo lo que ha pasado en estos días-dijo Candy al soltarlo dirigiendo una mirada a Albert que con un asentimiento de cabeza le decía que todo estaba bien y que entre ellos dos nada cambiaría, que seguirían siendo los mejores amigos- la manera en la que llegaste y el día maravillosos que pasamos juntos

-¿en serio?-dijo Anthony sin saber qué debía decir

-así es Anthony-intervino Albert- lo sé todo y te juro que me siento muy feliz de tenerte aquí, pero…-guio sus ojos azules a Candy y agregó- lo mejor será que me vaya y los deje solos, ya después podremos hablar tú, tu padre y yo-le dijo dándole un apalmada en el hombro encaminándose a la puerta

-gracias Albert-dijo Candy con profundo cariño al momento de abrazarlo- sé que encontrarás a la mujer que te entregará su corazón-le dijo al oído

-gracias Candy-respondió él girando la perilla de la puerta y salir del departamento con una serenidad que cualquier persona envidiaría.

Candy giró entonces a ver a Anthony y le sonrió con ternura-eso fue raro ¿no?-dijo ella

-demasiado, no creí que fuera a reaccionar de esa manera, fue muy sencillo todo esto-respondió Anthony relajándose más

-así es Albert, es una persona maravillosa-lo invitó a sentarse y le ofreció algo de beber pero Anthony se negó y siguieron charlando.

-él siempre ha estado a tu lado-comentó el joven después de varios minutos en los que la charla giró en torno a Albert y lo maravilloso que era

-sí, ha sido un hermano para mi-aclaró Candy un poco nerviosa-lo sabe todo de mí

-¿todo?

-sí y creo que es necesario que tú también lo sepas.

La charla duró un par de horas en las que Candy le contó al muchacho todo lo que había vivido desde su supuesta muerte y con todo nos referimos a que no omitió detalle ni persona que habían aparecido en su vida.

-¿y él volvió a buscarte?-preguntó o afirmó Anthony al hablar de Terrence Grandchester

-sí, lo vi a él esta semana y…

-aun lo amas-se atrevió a afirmar

-no Anthony-respondió de inmediato-no niego que lo quise mucho pero ahora todo es diferente, yo hice mi vida y mi corazón ha cambiado, tengo nuevas cosas en la cabeza, sueños, proyectos que quiero cumplir y para eso es necesario que comience de nuevo, como una nueva vida-dijo emocionándose a cada palabra- Anthony yo…esto sonará loco pero…quiero comenzar de nuevo y quiero que tú estés ahí, junto a mi- dijo ruborizándose de una manera que Anthony sintió una gran emoción y miró a la joven con más cariño del habitual, ese cariño que nunca había perdido y tal vez era iluso pensarlo pero al parecer ella tampoco lo había olvidado por completo

-¿hablas en serio Candy?-preguntó caminando hasta el lugar en que ella estaba sentada

-sí Anthony, lo he pensado y quiero conocerte de nuevo, quiero crear nuevos recuerdos a tu lado, tal vez solo como amigos, pero no quiero volver a perderte- Anthony no supo qué decir, estaba tan emocionado que aunque se esforzara las palabras no saldrían de su garganta y lo único que hizo fue abrazar a Candy y besar su mejilla

-yo también quiero volver a conocerte Candy-dijo recuperando su voz- como amigos si tu prefieres pero tampoco quiero volver a alejarme de ti por tanto tiempo

Pasaron mas tiempo hablando sobre su situación, no podrían comenzar una relación de noviazgo ya que no se conocían como para hacerlo, pero por algo empezarían y seria como amigos, creando nuevos recuerdos y sentimientos y así pasaron varios meses en los que ambos se enfrentaron a diversas situaciones. Candy tuvo que hablar con Terry de una buena vez para no crearle una falsa esperanza, aunque no le dijo sobre Anthony para no crear una segura pelea entre ambos ya que Terry siempre sería Terry, ese chico rebelde y sarcástico que no tardaría en encontrarle un apodo a Anthony después de una buena rabieta.

-viajaré a Inglaterra con mi padre en un par de meses, suerte Pecas-fueron las ultimas palabras que había dicho el joven inglés al despedirse.

Anthony le informó a su padre todo lo acontecido, le dijo que todo había sido inesperado pero que tal vez tendría la oportunidad de estar al lado de Candy y que eso lo tenía feliz. Su padre había leído esas palabras con una sonrisa en el rostro que cambió abruptamente al leer que debía ir a Chicago a hablar con Albert y explicarle lo que había pasado en los últimos años. Así lo hizo una semana después y habló con el jefe de la familia Andley, con su cuñado que no hizo ningún reproche por lo sucedido y nuevamente como hacía tantos años quedaron "como amigos"

Cuando Archie se enteró de todo estuvo a punto de desfallecer aunque él no negaba en cada reunión que se recordaba su rostro pálido y la voz chillona que había salido de su garganta pero finalmente estaba emocionado por haber recuperado a su primo.

Anthony y Candy siguieron conociéndose cada día más creando un sentimiento que ninguno podía explicar con palabras sino con simples hechos de confianza y cariño entre ambos. Cada vez que tenían la oportunidad salían a pasear solos para hacer lo que ellos quisieran como siempre habían querido. Desde simples caminatas por la ciudad hasta uno que otro viaje a Lakewood o al Hogar de Pony y, fue en uno de esos viajes en los que Anthony propuso a Candy pasar un tiempo en Washington, cambiar de aires y conocer nuevas cosas. La joven había aceptado de buena manera y poco tiempo después ya se encaminaba a una nueva aventura al lado de Anthony.

* * *

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-preguntó Candy echando una mirada por todo el lugar que no tenía nada diferente desde la mañana que ella lo había visitado.  
-te tengo una sorpresa, algo que creí que no pasaría aquí-dijo Anthony tomando su mano para llevarla a una parte mas adentrada. -al fin floreció-dijo emocionado señalando un rosal de Dulce Candy  
-¡No puede ser!-exclamó emocionada-¡Lo lograste! Dijo besando la mejilla de Anthony.  
-¿Te gusta?  
-claro que sí, son hermosas, como siempre.  
-¿recuerdas que te había comentado que en todo el tiempo que llevo aquí nunca lo había logrado?-ella asintió-desde que estás aquí todo cambió y mira-señaló las flores

-son bellísimas Anthony, son tal como las de aquella vez-dijo recordando varios años atrás. Anthony con sumo cuidado cortó una de aquellas flores y se la dio a Candy-gracias-dijo ella con pícara mirada

-¿podemos hablar de algo importante?-dijo él un tanto nervioso intentando contener los nervios y la emoción lo cual consiguió rápidamente. Candy asintió y el respiró profundo- Candy, llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, no tanto como el que me hubiera gustado pero en estos meses mi corazón ha sentido lo que nunca había experimentado. Desde aquel día en que aceptaste ser mi novia he querido hacerte una pregunta pero sabia que no era el momento y me propuse que cuando estas flores parecieran lo haría- tomó con delicadeza la mano de Candy y ella sintió todo un torrente de emociones en su ser- Candy, te amo, te amo y quiero saber qué es lo que sientes tú y…

-te amo Anthony- dijo interrumpiéndolo

-¿te gustaría ser mi esposa?-preguntó inmediatamente al oír esas palabras

-sí-fue lo único que ella dijo al momento de rodearlo con sus brazos- claro que si Anthony- dijo plantándole un beso en los labios.

La noticia fue tan rápida como el viento y llegó hasta Chicago donde todos se emocionaron de sobremanera con la buena nueva. Los preparativos comenzaron y en el tiempo necesario Candy se convirtió en la señora Brower y la persona más feliz del mundo al tener a su lado, y esta vez para siempre al amor de su vida.

**FIN**

* * *

**AQUÍ TERMINA ESTA LOCA HISTORIA QUE ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

**GRACIAS A:**

**Verenice Canedo, dajannae8, Amparo de Grandchester, lupita1797, Sharon De Cullen**


End file.
